In a networked communication system comprising servers and clients, some resources available on the network may be protected. For example, certain servers may protect resources which they provide over the network. In many implementations, access to such protected resources can be granted through login forms, pop-up boxes, passwords, and the like. Such modes of resource protection can be time consuming to complete, particularly if they must be completed multiple times during a session, or for several new resources to which a user desires access.